Lo que me mantiene con vida
by Dejaloir
Summary: Toda acción tiene una misma reacción de la misma magnitud y fuerza. Verla humillarse, sentirse superior a ella. Verlo caer, verlo arrepentirse de sus palabras. Estas eran el tipo de acciones que los hacia levantarse todos los días, eliminarse mutuamente. Esto era lo que los mantiene con vida. Lo que me mantiene con vida. ¿Pero si una acción fuera más que eso? ¿Qué pasaría? R & S
1. Una sangre sucia más

SOLO UNA SANGRE SUCIA MÁS

Cada día, de cada hora, de cada minuto y de cada segundo, se había convertido en una terrible obsesión de verla caer, de hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, de querer eliminar del camino todo rastro de esa sensación tan extraña. Scorpius Malfoy no se tentaba en corazón por nadie ni por nada, odiaba a los magos nacidos de padres muggles, a los mestizos, a los squibs.A el daba igual que hubiera una sangre sucia más, o menos en Hogwarts. Tenía una peculiar relación con los Potter´s y los Weasley´s. Pero había una Weasley en especial, que no podía odiar más. Rose Weasley, no sabía por qué, no sabía de donde, ni cuando se había convertido en una necesidad, el verla caer, humillarse automáticamente y sentirse superior a ella.

En cambio Rose Weasley, era una chica que no se andaba con rodeos y contemplaciones con el tipo de personas que la molestaban, tal es el caso de Scorpius Malfoy. La había molestado 6 eternos años llenos de rencor, maldad y superioridad, Rose no era una persona rencorosa, no era una persona narcisista, egoísta, no era nada de eso. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraba con los del chico, no había un deseo más incontrolable del quererlo ver cayendo a lo más profundo de lo bajo que alguna vez se puede llegar a caer.

Porqué eso eran, ese tipo de acciones los mantenía vivos, este tipo de reacciones eran las que los mantenía firmes, los hacia despertarse a diario, con el único propósito de acabarse ellos mismos. Todos los insultos recibidos, todos los maltratos, todos los prejuicios... ¿A caso, solo con una palabra podían desaparecer? Amor. Fue la palabra que los saco de ese trance hipnótico, el trance en el que ellos mismos se condenaron a pasar largo tiempo del que ahora se veían liberados.

Y esto es lo que puede resultar, si no controlas lo que pasa, si sientes que manejas todo a la perfección, que todo siempre estará bien en cualquier momento. Pero nadie, nunca dijo que la vida sería fácil... Solo dijeron que valdría la pena.

... Rose...

En estos momentos me encontraba escribiendo la redacción de pociones sobre la amortentia, sentada en la reconfortante sala común de Gryffindor un lugar acogedor y muy cálido donde se respira la hermandad que todos compartimos por esta casa. Ya terminado mi trabajo note que todavía era temprano... Tal vez pueda adelantar los deberes.

-Ya deja de estudiar y diviértete un poco Rose, el día esta hermoso- No necesitaba verlo para saber quién era. Mi primo Albus siempre me había apoyado en todo pero había veces que sentía que me llevaba hacia donde no quería. Lo mire a los ojos verdes y le sonreí con cierta complicidad.

-Albus, no estoy estudiando es más termine hace rato e iba a preguntarte que ibas a hacer- Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Iré a ver a Lily, en estos momentos estoy muy preocupado por ella- Me dijo y note que su voz cambio de tono.

Lily había sufrido una grave lesión jugando Quidditch hace más de dos semanas, estaba en la enfermería pero ya había recuperado la conciencia y se sentía mucho mejor y más alegre. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ella, la visitábamos todos los días sin falta. "El accidente" lo había causado Alexander Nott miembro de Slytherin, quien la golpeo en un partido y la hizo caer de su escoba.

-Iré contigo, sus amigas me pasaron todos sus deberes y es necesario que se ponga al corriente con las clases- Le dije a Albus y este entorno los ojos con expresión "Pesada sabelotodo".

Nos dirigimos a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey nos hizo pasar.

-Está mejor, en muy pocos días podrá retomar las clases, pero aun así necesitara reposar- Nos dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Cuando la vimos notamos que estaba mucho más alegre, leyendo el libro que hace dos años le regale. Era un libro muggle se llamaba Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, sabía que a Lily le encantaba las novelas románticas y decidí darle una muggle porque yo ya la había leído y la encontré extraordinaria.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lily?- Escucho que le pregunta Albus, pero la respuesta salía de sobra Lily estaba más que bien.

-Perfectamente- Responde Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos dijeron que necesitabas descansar para que muy pronto puedas salir de aquí- Esta vez soy yo la que habla.

-Sería genial, estar aquí encerrada todos los días es una gran pérdida de tiempo- Nos dice con un puchero infantil. Lily a pesar que ya es una adolescente, sigue teniendo los gestos de una niña de 6 años.

-Te he traído todos los deberes de tus clases, también los apuntes para que te pongas al corriente con las clases y hazlo lo más pronto posible, así no te atrasaras- Le digo con tono serio, sé que Lily no es la mejor alumna y no es la más responsable, pero para mí es muy necesario que ella obtenga buenas notas, la considero mi hermanita menor.

-Rose... Sabes que odio los deberes y tú me los traes cuando estoy en mi lecho de muerte- Seguido de esto hace un gesto de estar muriendo dramáticamente.

-¿Cómo está todo los primos?- Nos pregunta esta vez a los dos.

-Muy bien, aunque ya sabes que James sigue siendo un pica flor, por más que queríamos hacerlo recapacitar- James nunca cambiara y aunque sea un casanova es un gran primo.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Rose, siempre ha sido así- Me dice Lily bostezando perezosamente.

-Creo que es mejor que ya nos vallamos, estas cansada y es mejor que duermas y descanses- Dice Albus a Lily quien asiente lentamente.

-Bueno descansa... ¡Y haces todos tus deberes!- Le digo y revuelvo su pelirrojo cabello ya de por sí bastante enredado, da el aspecto de que no se ha pasado un cepillo por la cabeza en años.

Salimos de ahí Albus y yo, Lily esta ahora más bien. Pero había algo que no se me paso, tenía algo en la cara que no logre descifrar. Parecía que estuviera feliz por un lado y triste por el otro. Como si algo le preocupara.

...Lily...

Veo como las siluetas de Albus y Rose desaparecen en las sombras. Pero algo que noto, es que la puerta se vuelve a abrir posterior a cuando ellos salieron y una silueta con los colores de Slytherin entra a la enfermería con sigilo, como si no quisiera que lo vieran.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era Alexander Nott.

El responsable de haberme hecho caer de mi escoba, el que me hirió gravemente, el que casi acaba con mi vida, el que me puso al borde de la muerte. Nunca había venido, nunca se disculpó. Yo pensé que era una buena persona, que no era tan mala como la pintaban pero desde el momento en el que me derribo de la escoba todas mis buenas expectativas sobre el desaparecieron, fue lo que hizo que todos los pensamientos hacia él, se convirtieran en furia asesina.

-Potter... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz, no me di cuenta de que ya se había acercado a mí.

-No, no quiero hablar contigo y por favor vete de aquí- No puedo creer que después de lo que hizo espere que le dirija la palabra.

-Por favor, es solo un minuto- Me suplica, pero yo no puedo ver nada más que al que me lastimo, no dolo externamente, si no interiormente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Terminar de romperme los huesos que me quedaron sanos?- No puedo sentir otra cosa hacia el que resentimiento.

-Perdón... Solo te quiero pedir perdón, no sé en qué estaba pensado al hacerlo y te juro que desde que paso el accidente no hay un día en el que no me sienta un miserable por haberte lastimado sin razón- Noto que su disculpa es sincera, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más. No puedo perdonarlo, no aún.

-Nott... Yo tampoco se en que estabas pensando al hacerlo, pero por más que me pidas perdón no te puedo disculpar, ¿sabes lo que me hiciste?... No podré volver a jugar Quidditch nunca más- Sin más rodeos digo lo que me está pasando, mi pasión es el quidditch y ahora ya no lo poder volver a jugar en mi vida.

-Yo no tenía idea de eso... Perdón Lily, nunca supe que no podrás volver a jugar, lo siento mucho en verdad, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría- Sentí compasión por él, porqué en realidad estaba muy arrepentido, tampoco pase por alto que me llamo por mi nombre y no por mi apellido.

-¿Te podrías ir? Estoy cansada- Le digo soltando un suspiro.

-Claro- Me dice y lo veo irse torpemente.

Solo note algo en su mirada... Compasión.

...Rose...

Estaba en la biblioteca pasando un momento perdido, entre irme o quedarme. Estaba leyendo el libro de Historia de la Magia en mi mesa favorita, a estas horas casi nadie estaba en la biblioteca.

-¿Nunca te cansas verdad, pecas?- Me sobresalto y miro por arriba de mi libro, era la voz que menos quería escuchar. Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cada vez me cansan más sus estupideces.

-Nada, solo que quería molestar a una sangre sucia, lo normal- Fue hasta entonces que reaccione, con qué clase de persona estaba hablando.

-Sabes algo... Ya me canse de esto, no voy a permitir que mi vuelvas a insultar- Saque mu varita de mi túnica y apunte decidida hacia él, tal vez me acarree problemas, pero están de menos si puedo hacer que Malfoy se trague sus palabras.

-No me das miedo Weasley, no te atreverías, además... Tarde o temprano caerás rendida a mis pies, todas lo hacen y acerté la digna no me impresiona en lo mínimo- Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, en cambio yo no baje la varita.

-No te acerques- Le advertí cuando note que quedo a centímetros de mi rostro.

-No eres fea... Lo malo es que eres una sangre sucia más- Me dijo escupiendo las palabras y marchándose con altanería y prepotencia.

No pude evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas amargas, Siempre me había llamado así, Sangre sucia, pero cada día me era más difícil soportar sus reproches, tener que mirarlo a los ojos viéndome fuerte para no llorar, porque siempre seria así. Una constante lucha, una lucha por vernos caer el uno al otro. Siempre me había llamado Sangre sucia y yo lo ignoraba haciendo sordas sus palabras... Pero estas habían sido diferentes y no sé por qué también imposibles de ignorar. En sus ojos grises destellaba el odio que me tiene, no hubo ninguna duda, solo vive con el propósito de verme caer.


	2. Como hielo y fuego

COMO HIELO Y FUEGO

Estábamos en clases de Pociones las cuales compartíamos con Slytherin, al parecer todo era silencio, nadie hablaba y solo se escuchaba el eco de la voz del profesor. A pesar de los años la rivalidad entre las dos casa no había disminuido en lo mínimo solo había aumentado y eso no era un secreto. No había peor enemigo que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Al término de la clase, al igual que al principio todo fue un silencio sepulcral, cada vez era más difícil compartir clases con las serpientes.

-¿Ya te cansaste de llorar Weasley?- Escucho que me susurra el idiota de Malfoy al pasar a mi lado. Y por más que intento no puedo ignorar sus palabras que taladran mi alma.

-Pedazo de idiota- Le dirijo una mirada acida.

-¿Pasa algo Rose?- Escucho la voz de Albus.

-No, no pasa nada- Le alcanzo a decir, y ya no puedo más.

Salgo corriendo de la clase, no sé exactamente hacia a donde me dirijo, pero ya no puedo más. Siento que todo lo que toco se derrumba, que todo se me va de las manos porque nunca tomo provecho de ello, porque sí. Scorpius Malfoy tiene razón en una sola cosa, soy una cobarde. Pero no soy una cobarde porque tengo miedos, soy una cobarde por qué no soy capaz de enfrentarlos. No puedo mantener la cabeza alzada a lo alto, cuando estoy y me siento destrozada por dentro. Mi madre murió hace 10 años. Los 10 años más largos de mi miserable vida. Trato de superarlo, pero me es imposible, cuando cierro los ojos, veo a mi madre por el cauce del rio, siendo arrastrada por la corriente, viendo cómo se daña lentamente y se pierde en el rio. Su cuerpo sin vida alguna. Y yo solo estaba paralizada, no podía siquiera moverme, solo la veía y me siento una estúpida. Porque de una u otra forma me siento como si yo hubiese matado a mi propia madre.

En un pasillo vacío de Hogwarts me siento en un escalón y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente, si voy a llorar, quiero hacerlo sola. Pero escucho unos pasos cerca, pesados y rápidos. Me doy la vuelta y encuentro la mirada altanera de Malfoy muy cerca de la mía. Quedando frente a frente. Puedo ver que se siente muy ufano por verme llorar, pero ya ni eso me importa.

-¿Weasley está llorando?- Me dirige una mirada de burla y sorna, sonriendo de lo más cínicamente.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Me quieres ver llorar? Pues ahí lo tienes, pero no te re gorjees que es por ti- Le digo y al instante su mirada de hielo se clava en la azul mía. Paz y Tempestad, peleando por salir ganadora, desatando toda su furia.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras sangre sucia? ¿Por tu miserable vida?- Me lo dice como si nada pasara. Como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Yo solo puedo formar una sonrisa acida, pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Weasley? ¿Por tu vida perfecta? ¿Porque eres una caprichosa?- Me dice y ya no puedo más.

Saco rápidamente mi varita y la apunto hacia él, haciéndole retroceder lentamente hacia la fría pared.

-¡Cállate!... ¡Tú no conoces mi vida! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso!- Le digo y son bajar mi varita.

-Claro que la conozco, siempre haces todo para salirte con la tuya- Lo miro y veo que no tiene ni idea...

-¿A que le juegas?... ¿Me dices que tu vida es difícil porqué tu padre murió?- Y veo que esta vez es el quien se siente furioso.

-Cállate Weasley- Me dice con los ojos rojos de furia.

-Porque si competimos a ver quien sufrió más cronológicamente, tu padre murió hace 6 años, mi madre hace 10... Te gano ¿No crees?- Lo suelto y veo que mi mira con desconcierto.

-Tu madre...- Me murmura con expresión interrogante.

-Si mi madre, y no te atrevas a si quiera sentir compasión... ¡Qué esperas! ¡Vete! ¡Insúltame! ¡Haz lo que quieras me da igual!- Le reto desafiante.

Posteriormente me dejo caer al suelo y empiezo a llorar... Ahí, en presencia de Malfoy. Ya nada me importaba, solo quería sentirme bien, solo quería por una vez... Consuelo. Cuando mi madre murió, no salí de mi cuarto en días, no comía, no hacía nada. Hasta que me canse y luche por lo que quise, rompí las barreras que me ataban. Pero no se me ha olvidado del todo, cada vez que duermo tengo la misma pesadilla, día con día es lo mismo. Solo mis amigos, la gente que me quiere... Es mi razón para levantarme cada día con ganas de salir adelante.

Pero me dan ganas de morir con personas como Malfoy.

Miro que se recarga despreocupadamente y me ve llorar... Supongo que disfruta hacerlo, verme sufrir.

-Eres una cobarde- Me dice y yo siento mil punzadas en el estómago.

-Sí, soy una cobarde... Pero no, no es por lo que tú piensas. No soy una cobarde por tener miedos. Soy una cobarde por qué no se enfrentarlos, pero siendo así... Tu eres aún más cobarde que yo- Le digo y veo que no cambia su postura, se ve relajado y no me mira con odio si no con... Comprensión.

-Eres valiente, pero no lo suficiente. Si sigues haciendo todo lo que te dicen las personas, y no haces nada por ti misma no llegaras a ningún lado... No dudo que seas fuerte, pero en el fondo eres una cobarde- Me dice con toda naturalidad y se marcha de ahí, dejándome sola, llorando y confundida.

...Scorpius...

¡Vaya! Jamás debí haber seguido a Weasley, ahora ciento una punzada en el pecho y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso pero ahora no tengo tiempo para sentir culpa por algo que yo no cause, ese es su problema y yo no tengo nada que ver... Pero de algún modo ciento que no hice más que hacerla sufrir cuando ella estaba tan mal por dentro.

-¡Hey Scorpius! Estas despierto- Me doy la vuelta y veo que es Alex, mi mejor amigo... O algo parecido.

-Sí estoy despierto Alexander- Veo que frunce el ceño y me ve con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto dirigiéndome hacia él.

-No hueles a... frutilla- ¿Frutilla? ¿Cómo olería a frutilla nuestra habitación?... Ahhh no, no, no, no. ¡Maldita sea! Se me pego el olor de Rose... Frutilla. Lo peor es que noto que Alex igualmente ya dio al clavo, pues su en so rostro se adhirió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Baya Scorpius, no sabía que salías con Rose Weasley- Me dijo con cierta picaría y yo me puse pálido.

Mí-er-da

Maldito olor a Weasley... Pero si no me acerque tanto a ella, como es posible que su olor se haya adherido a mí.

-¿Qué?... No se dé qué hablas. No huelo a frutillas y en todo caso tal vez eres tú el que huela así- Note que no me creyó nada, bien sabía que Alexander Nott no era ningún idiota y yo diciendo semejante babosada era obvio que no me creería.

-Bueno está bien, pero esto no se queda así eh, no sabía que te gustara el fuego Scorpius- ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos y mil veces diablos! No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. Bueno Alex es mi amigo y estoy seguro de que no se lo contara a nadie, además... Sería una locura si se le ocurriera decirlo, lo cual dudo mucho.

Solo mire cuando Alex se marchó dejándome con una cara de tonto a campeonato, es una estupidez, supe desde el principio que seguir a Rose era la peor de las ideas.

Rose Weasley... Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ella, pues no, no era fea. Tenía un cabello muy voluminoso, se miraba suave como la seda, tenía una piel blanca con algunas pecas en la nariz, unos ojos azules, pero nunca había visto esa tonalidad de azul, eran muy extravagantes a decir verdad. Pero en mi vida podría fijarme en una sangre sucia, a mi padre no creo que le interese mucho eso, pero para mí si es importante.

Salí de mi habitación hacia mi sala común y note que estaba casi vacía... Supongo que todos están dormidos, ya son más de las diez y creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo. Fue entonces que mire a una chica. Dove Parkinson, la chica que sabía muy bien que estaba loca por mí. No era mi novia, mucho menos mi amiga pero serbia de algo para divertirme un rato y cuando me aburría de ella, la desechaba. Noto mi presencia, camina hacia mí y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca.

-¿Scorpius ya tiene mucho que no te veía- Volteo a ella y le sonrió.

-Estaba muy ocupado- Le digo acercándome y la beso largamente en los labios, despreocupándome por un momento de todo lo de Weasley, sintiéndome muy bien.

-Ya me tengo que ir a dormir Dove- Le digo y me separo de ella, es muy tarde y necesito dormir, nunca he sido bueno desvelándome porqué ya no despierto hasta muy tarde.

-¿Seguro?- Me volteo hacia ella y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Sí

Posteriormente doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde veo que no hay todavía nadie... No me sorprende. Me recuesto en mi cama de dosel, tratando de dormir y olvidarme del momento tormentoso que tuve con Weasley.

...Rose...

Todavía lo siento, lo puedo ver por mucho que intente hacer que nada paso, pero es así. Todas las noches es la misma pesadilla angustiosa donde recuerdo a mi madre, donde veo que soy feliz con ella y de repente la veo sin vida y todo por mi culpa, por qué no hay otro sentimiento que haga describir como me siento al pensar en ella.

Son innumerables los recuerdos, pero por más que lo intente no los puedo olvidar y por alguna razón me hacen recordar el pasado.

-¿Rose estas bien?- Veo que me pregunta Lily, después del incidente con Malfoy, decidí visitar a Lily y despejarme un poco charlando con ella.

-Sí estoy bien, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Veo en su mirada que algo no anda muy bien.

-Bueno... Ayer vino a verme Alexander Nott- Lo recuerdo muy bien. El provoco su caída.

-¿Que quería?- No puedo evitar sentir punzadas en solo acordarme lo que paso con Lily, estuvo al borde de la muerte y todos nos espantamos terrible.

-Vino a disculparse conmigo y a decirme que se equivocó- Sus ojos esmeraldas se miraban cristalinos, como si de pronto hubieran querido llorar.

-¿Lo perdonaste?- Cuando me dirijo a ella, agacha la cabeza. Tal vez será mejor que no toque este tema, para Lily es algo muy delicado.

-No- y de buenas a primeras se suelta a llorar desconsoladamente, tal y como yo lo hice hace algunas horas.

-Lily no llores, sé que es muy difícil para ti, no te tienes porque sentir presionada- La estrecho fuertemente para que deje de llorar.

-Es que me siento terrible Rose, no sé si perdonarlo o no- Trate de responderle, pero me di cuenta de que esta es una decisión que ella misma tenía que tomar y nadie más.

-Piénsalo, medítalo y toma tu decisión, nadie te está presionando, creo que será mejor que te deje sola para que descanses y reflexiones lo que te he dicho. Todos te queremos mucho Lily- Luego de esto le doy un pequeño beso en la frente, en señal de cariño por ser mi pequeña prima.

Me voy a mi sala común porque es tardísimo, necesito descansar y sobre todo olvidar el incidente que paso... Debo quitarme la idea de que yo tuve la culpa de que mi mamá muriera. Espero y no tener las pesadillas que siempre tengo, pero desde que pienso por mí misma no hay una noche que no estén presentes.


	3. Enfrentando el miedo

ENFRENTANDO EL MIEDO

...Rose...

Este día sería algo pesado para mí pues tengo que dar la ronda de prefectos nocturna y la verdad mi última intención es desvelarme, pero tengo que cumplir con ello. Muy pronto será viernes y lo estoy esperando no porqué ya sea fin de semana si no porqué Lily saldrá de la enfermería e iremos a un lugar especial que Albus planeo con mucho esmero. Estará toda la familia Potter y Weasley, estoy segura de que será muy divertido convivir con toda la familia.

-Señorita Granger, por favor podría acompañarme a mi despacho, tengo un misión especial, y usted como prefecta me será de gran ayuda- Me dijo desde lo lejos la profesora McGonagall, indicándome que la siguiera a la dirección.

¿Que será lo que quiere que haga?

-Pase señorita Weasley- Me dijo haciendo ademán de que me siente.

-Pues como sabrá usted... Las cosas en Hogwarts están muy bien, pero nuestro querido profesor Albus Dumbledore, dejo un objeto invaluable en el corazón del bosque prohibido y me pareció que sería muy grato que usted y el señor Malfoy lo recuperaran... Por una parte para limar asperezas entre las dos casas y por otra para medir su capacidad, están reclutando personas con habilidades sin iguales y me parece que ustedes serian buenos candidatos a esos puestos ¿No cree usted?- Me dice y yo suelto un suspiro.

¿Ir con Scorpius Malfoy al bosque prohibido a recuperar un objeto que no tengo idea de que sea? Suena a la misión imposible. Malfoy me odia y no creo que pierda la oportunidad de eliminarme estando en el bosque prohibido. Pero suena muy tentadora la oportunidad de la que habla la profesora, sería una buena oportunidad para medir mis habilidades, aunque la idea de ir con Malfoy le quita el poco atractivo de la búsqueda. Después de meditarlo, pensarlo y sopesar todas las opciones me dirigí a Minerva McGonagall que me miraba con aire de seguridad.

-Está bien, lo acepto- Le digo y me sonríe.

Pero al pronunciar estas palabras ya siento que me estoy arrepintiendo de decirlas.

-Bueno me dijo el profesor Horace que el señor Malfoy acepto la propuesta, supongo que será una búsqueda interesante- Me dijo y se sentó con aire despreocupado.

-Disculpe pero... ¿Qué es ese artefacto del que me habla?- Le pregunto y veo que no debí haberlo hecho porque se forma un entrecejo en su semblante.

-Supongo que tiene derecho a tener curiosidad señorita Weasley, pero en este caso no puedo decirle más de lo que ya dije. Este artefacto debe llegar a manos correctas de lo contrario se alterarían en orden de las cosas, no es peligroso pero si indispensable, ¿Por qué encargamos esta misión tan importante a dos alumnos de séptimo año? Porqué ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, tiene la capacidad de recuperarlo y traerlo a salvo, son los estudiantes más capaces que he visto, no solo lo digo por sus calificaciones excepcionales, lo digo porque tiene un valor muy fuerte corriendo por sus venas- Me dijo.

Yo me quede estupefacta. ¿A caso será cierto lo que dice? ¿Si es algo tan importante, no será peligroso? ¿Valientes? ¿Yo, valiente? Porque tendría que ser así. No soy la bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts, comparto el mismo promedio que con Malfoy pero no soy todo lo que dice la profesora.

-Prepare todo para esta noche y asegúrese de tener todo lo indispensable, descuide no hay porqué temer. Estarán a salvo, las bestias del bosque están en paz y todo está bien ahora, antes jamás hubiéramos pensado en inmiscuir a dos alumnos al bosque, pero con la caída del señor tenebroso ya no hay porqué temer a nada- Me dice y esas palabras me alivian. Por lo menos no será peligroso.

-Está bien profesora. La veo esta noche- Le digo y me dirijo a mi sala común y me recuesto en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea.

Todo está muy confuso, no sigo que no quiera o que me preocupe estar en el bosque prohibido, es una de mis nuevas funciones como prefecta. Pero la verdad es que no está demás decir que estaré con alguien que me odia a muerte. Cuando veo que se oscurece me apresuro a llegar a mi habitación y tomar todo lo indispensable, principalmente mi varita.

-Pase- Digo cuando escucho que tocan la puerta.

-Rose, ¿Que estás haciendo?- Me dice Albus cuando me ve.

-Tengo que irme, la profesora Minerva tiene un encargo para mí, no tardare lo prometo- Le digo y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Está bien, cuídate- Me dice y le sonrió.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo y miro que ya están ahí la profesora y Malfoy esperándome, miro que están aislados de todos.

-No le dijeron a nadie a donde irían ¿Cierto?- Nos pregunta a los dos la profesora.

-No profesora- Contestamos al unísono.

-Muy bien, salgan y vayan directo al bosque, no se distraigan y cuídense, como prefectos estoy segura de que estarán bien- Nos dice la profesora.

-Claro- Respondemos los dos.

Así pues nos dirigimos al bosque prohibido. Mire la cabaña de Hagrid y como el sauce boxeador se alborotaba las ramas y tiraba sus hojas secas esparciéndolas por todo el prado. Recuerdo la historia que me contaron mis padres en su tercer curso en Hogwarts. Cuando veo el inicio del Bosque se me tensa la piel y me siento mareada. Escuche historias horribles sobre el bosque y ninguna era más agradable que la otra, todas eran macabras, llenas de hombres lobos y creaturas extrañas que nadie tenía el valor de enfrentar. No pude dejar de ver los árboles secos y sus ramas caídas, parecían querer consumir el bosque repleto. La luna llena se reflejaba en los arbustos que parecían tener ojos rojos y de repente salía uno que otro murciélago. La perspectiva de entrar al bosque era desagradable, pero recordé la oportunidad y pude ver claras las cosas, aunque esto no disminuyo el miedo que sentía.

-Te quedaras ahí parada toda la noche- Me dijo Scorpius, era la primera vez que me hablaba en todo el transcurso del viaje.

-No... Vamos- Le dije con la mirada distraída.

Seguimos caminando varios minutos hasta caer en la cuenta de que seguidamente pasábamos por el mismo lugar, me detuve pero al ver que el seguía caminando, tuve que seguirlo, pero siempre era lo mismo. Pasábamos exactamente por el mismo lugar.

-Estamos pasando por el mismo lugar hace como una hora- Le dije siguiendo caminando, pero él se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?- dijo él.

-Que hemos estado caminando en la misma dirección todo este tiempo- Le digo y su mirada se torna negra.

Pero el tiempo que estábamos discutiendo, no me di cuenta de que una niebla espesa y blanquecina inundo en bosque, dejándonos sin ver lo que pisábamos.

-¿Que está pasando?- Le pregunto pero su mirada esta sumisa en las afueras del bosque, donde se ve una sombra pequeña acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Corre!- Me dice.

Me toma de la mano al ver que sigo en shock y empezamos a correr, él es muy veloz y no es muy sencillo seguirle el paso. ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¿Él sabe que está pasando? Seguimos corriendo sin cesar un instante, hasta que veo que se está deteniendo y su mirada se pierda a nuestras espaldas. Al parecer lo que una vez vimos allá, desapareció. Ahora que hemos perdido el paso estamos más que perdidos. Aún más de lo que ya estábamos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunto y el clava sus ojos grises en mí.

-El bosque está creando una ilusión. Nada de lo que veamos es real, todo lo que veamos esta en nuestros peores miedos. No te detengas por nada y no te quedes parada, eres una presa para este bosque- Me dice con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le pregunto y de nuevo tarda para contestarme.

-Porqué yo ya he estado aquí- Me dice con la voz ronca y cansada por haber corrido tan rápido.

¿Él ya había estado en este lugar? Ahora entiendo, todo el bosque nos quiere engañar, supongo que sabe a lo que venimos. Pero hay algo que todavía no me cuadra.

-Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, los lobos son algo peligrosos por las noches, pero por el día no lo son tanto- Me dice y se recarga en el tronco de un árbol.

Yo decido sentarme junto a las raíces de un árbol, donde la luz llega más tenue y no esta en las tinieblas. Pasan horas que estamos ahí sentados sin vernos y con la mirada perdida al cielo estrellado. Supongo que serían las tres o cuatro de la mañana porqué aún no amanecía.

Fue entonces que un hocico se asomó por un arbusto olfateando y salió de ahí un hombre lobo. Scorpius corrió a mi lado y me tomo de la mano haciéndome retroceder contra un árbol. El hombre lobo nos estaba acechando, viéndonos como unas presas fáciles. Yo tenía en corazón latiendo como un tambor y sentía el miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo. En ese mismo momento pensé que moriría ahí.

-Malfoy... Tu varita- Le dije en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-Si intento sacarla en hombre lobo nos atacara- Me dijo.

El hombre lobo nos tenía acorralados en el árbol, savia lo que venía. De repente el hombre lobo salto a nosotros y Scorpius me rodeo con sus brazos y se puso de espaldas al lobo para protegerme... Pero no pasó nada.

Un hipogrifo salto sobre el hombre lobo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una roca dejándolo inconsciente. Yo seguía temblando y Scorpius todavía no me soltaba. Escuchaba su respiración rápida y entrecortada sobre mi cuello. Lentamente volteamos a la escena y vimos al gran hipogrifo blanco y majestuoso viéndonos a los dos.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que me tenía abrazada y rápidamente me soltó y por primera vez en mi vida mire a Malfoy sonrojándose hasta la frente. Pero nuestra atención estaba fijada en el hipogrifo que teníamos en frente a nosotros. Nos acababa de salvar la vida. Yo me acerque a él, pero tan pronto como lo hice Scorpius me detuvo.

-¡Que estás loca! Son creaturas peligrosas, no te acerques a el- Me dijo pero yo lo ignore.

Seguí caminando hacia el extendiendo mi mano a su cara y cuando lo hice el hipogrifo respondió a mi roce de manos. Era una creatura en verdad majestuosa, sus plumas plateadas brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Me pregunta extrañado.

-No lo sé, él nos salvó la vida- Le digo con aire despreocupado.

El hipogrifo viendo que la situación estaba controlada se marcha a paso lento de donde estábamos nosotros.

-Vamos, será mejor que sigamos buscando- Me dice y empieza a caminar.

Lo sigo y puedo ver que sus ojos destellan a la luz de la luna. ¿Quién es Scorpius Malfoy? Porque me insulta y me maltrata y después me protege más que a su propia vida.

-Gracias- Le digo viéndolo a los ojos. Él se detiene.

-¿Gracias por qué?- Me dice extrañado.

-Por no dejarme sola cuando el hombre lobo me iba a atacar- Le digo y se dirige hacia mí.

-¿Por qué te dejaría sola en semejante situación?- Me dice.

-Pues porqué nunca has demostrado un poco de buena voluntad hacia mí- Le digo y noto que se molesta.

-Porqué eres una mimada y caprichosa, por eso- Me dice y ahora la que se molesta soy yo.

-Pues tu eres un egocéntrico-Le digo y el solo adopta una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues este egocéntrico te ayudo- Me dice y me molesto aún más.

-No puedo creer que seas un cínico- Le digo y noto que de nuevo esa niebla inunda nuestros pies.

-Tu eres una niña de papá- Me dice y me enfurezco aún más si se puede.

-No soy una niña de...- Pero ya no termino porqué mi mirada se clava en algo que jamás creí volver a ver en persona.

Mi madre. Estaba sentada sobre una roca, llorando.

Scorpius al ver mi expresión dirige su mirada hacia donde está la mía y también ve a mi mamá.

-Weasley no... Ni se te ocurra- Me dice.

Pero ya no escucho sus palabras, camino lentamente hacia dónde está mi madre, todavía sin poder creer que ella este aquí. Noto que su llanto se vuelve más fuerte. Scorpius trata de detenerme pero yo no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-¡Weasley, esto no es verdad recuerda lo que te dije, el bosque te quiere tender una trampa y tu estas caminando hacia ella!- Me dice al borde de la preocupación.

De repente la imagen de mi madre se disipa entre la niebla y todo se convierte... En agua. Estaba caminando hacia el lago oscuro.

Afortunadamente Scorpius me tenía tomada de la cintura antes de caer al lago, al voltearme me topo con esos ojos eléctricos que me miran profundamente, estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su respiración rozando mis labios y sus manos me tenían fuertemente tomada de la cintura. Como si no quisiera que me pasara nada.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- Me dice con la voz ronca.

Lentamente me suelta y sigue caminando.

-Volveremos al castillo, no quiero que te pase nada- Me dice y yo me quedo con la boca abierta.

¿A caso dijo que le importo? Este viaje es obvio que le cambio el cerebro a Malfoy, porqué una persona no puede ser tan bipolar. Sigo caminando y veo las afueras del bosque, cuando entramos al castillo nos estaba esperando ahí la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Horace.

-¿Lo pudieron conseguir?- No preguntan y veo que Scorpius se prepara para hablar.

-No, lo siento profesora. Pero se estaba poniendo muy peligroso y no quería arriesgar la vida de la señorita Weasley- Le dice a la profesora.

-Estoy de acuerdo señor Malfoy, supongo que tendremos que consultar a alguien más, vallan a sus habitaciones a dormir- Nos dijo y nosotros asentimos.

Cuando íbamos caminando él se detuvo en seco y se aclaró la voz para hablar.

-Weasley. Nada de esto a nadie- Me dice y sigue caminando.

-Tonto inmaduro- Digo en un susurro que estoy segura que escucho, pero no me importa. Quien se cree para darme ordenes como si fuera un perro entrenado.

-¿Un qué, Weasley?- Me pregunta furioso y arrastrando las palabras.

-Inmaduro- Le digo y me dispongo a seguir caminando, pero él me toma del ante brazo y me gira contra la pared acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

-Que... ¿Qué diablos haces?- Le pregunto con la voz nerviosa.

-Demostrándote lo inmaduro que puedo ser- Me dice.

Pone sus manos alrededor de mí, acorralándome en la pared y su rostro queda muy cerca del mío.

-¡Aléjate!- Le exijo pero no se mueve.

-Admítelo Weasley, te pongo nerviosa- Me dice adoptando una sonrisa de medio lado llena de arrogancia.

-Eso quisieras- Le digo, pero mi voz suena más aguda de lo que quisiera.

-¿Segura?... Porqué a mí me parece que te gusto... No, afirmo que te gusto- Me dice.

-Sí claro, como digas- Le digo sarcásticamente y logro zafarme de su agarre.

Pero él no se da por vencido y me toma de la cintura acercándose a mí y mirándome decidido. De pronto toda mi piel se eriza cuando él se acerca a mí y me susurra:

-Síguete engañando a ti misma Rose, pero a mí no me puedes engañar- Me dice y sin más une sus labios con los míos.

El contacto me hizo estremecer, sus labios aprisionaron a los míos y yo solo estaba estática, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi ser se iba abandonando a ese beso, como cada caricia hacia que temblara y que solo quedara una cosa en mi mente: él. Todo mi razonamiento, toda mi fuerza de voluntad se vino al diablo cuando él me beso. Su aroma me embriago al punto de no tener idea de donde estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que todo el odio que sentía por él, desapareciera por un momento y solo quedara él? ¿Cómo podía sentir un sentimiento así? Pero entonces él lentamente se separó de mí y me susurro al oído.

-¿Cómo era eso de que no te gustaba?- Me dice.

Se aleja hacia su habitación y yo solo puedo seguirlo con la mirada. ¿Por qué me tuvo que hacer esto? ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Para hacerme sufrir? Cada día lo entiendo menos. Pero no dejare que juegue conmigo, solo quiere hacerme caer, como siempre, no puedo perder. No contra él.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi cama. Todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos y su aroma masculino se impregno en mí.

Ganó la batalla, más no la guerra...


End file.
